galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers RPM Episodes
'Power Rangers RPM Logo' 'Episodes' #'The Road to Corinth' #*'In the near future, The Venjix Computer Network has seized control of the Earth’s defense systems and waged a successful campaign against the human race, reducing the planet to a heavily polluted wasteland. On the verge of extinction, what remains of the human populace are instructed to seek shelter within the domed city of Corinth, defended by a group of Power Rangers under the command of the mysterious Dr. K.' #'Fade to Black' #*'Dillon’s unknown ties to Venjix hardware casts him in suspicion. Summer decides to befriend him. Dr. K completes work on the RPM Ranger’s new zords, and Venjix unveils the deadly Tenaya 7.' #'Rain' #*'Dillon is welcomed into the RPM Rangers ranks much to Scott’s chagrin and acquires the abilities of the Black Ranger, whilst Ziggy is released from prison as a condition of Dillon’s cooperation.' #'Go For the Green' #*Ziggy becomes the Green RPM Ranger. Tenaya is introduced. #*'When holding auditions to determine who will be trusted with the DNA-lock for Ranger Green, Ziggy runs into several of his old acquaintances from the crime cartels, who he owes money too.' #'Handshake' #*'During a battle against the RPM Rangers within Corinth, Tenaya 7 leaves behind a remote-control hand that tests the RPM Rangers abilities against a smaller and more frantic enemy than they are used to, as Grinders are able to infiltrate the city when the hand is able to lower the shields.' #'Ranger Green' #*'Ziggy attempts to prove himself as a competent member of the team let alone a valued one when Venjix unleashes an Attack Bot with a magnetic ferocity.' #'Ranger Red' #*'When the unstable Croc Carrier spirals out of control, Dr.K requires a flux overthruster core to stabilize it, but the only one available lies on the outskirts of the city amongst the wreckage of Eagle-1, the fighter belonging to Scott’s deceased brother Marcus.' #'Ranger Yellow Part I' #*'Summer’s Parents become aware of their daughter’s active duties as a Power Ranger and plea with her to return to her high society upbringing.' #'Ranger Yellow Part II' #*'The diamond sought by both Venjix and the RPM Rangers lies in the hands of the least likely people in the shape of Summer’s aristocratic parents, who, desperate for fortune and notoriety in the society papers once more, blackmail their daughter into marrying her hand-picked “suitor” Chaz in an arranged marriage.' #'Ranger Blue' #*'A series of previously dormant malfunctions within Flynn’s biosuit resurface, relegating him to the sidelines, but as his past reveals, Flynn is never too keen on doing nothing for long, especially when lives depend on his prescience.' #'Doctor K' #*'Tenaya 7 uses a “Trojan Horse” tactic to infiltrate Dr K’s lab whilst the RPM Rangers deal with malfunctioning zords.' #'Blitz' #*'Dillon continues to receive nightmarish visions of his past as he sleeps. Meanwhile, a Venjix Attack Bot begins an assault on Corinth’s weather satellites.' #'Brother’s Keeper' #*'Dillon’s hardware continues to make him an existing danger to the city and his teammates as he unknowingly begins lowering the city’s shields.' #'Embodied' #*Gem & Gemma becomes the Gold & Silver RPM Rangers. #*'The RPM Rangers journey beyond the safety of Corinth to assist Dillon in learning more of his past.' #'Ghosts' #*'Ranger Gold & Ranger Silver’s true identities are revealed when they come to aid of the remaining RPM Rangers once more after they are led into another insidious trap prepared by Venjix.' #'In or Out' #*'Feeling that Gem & Gemma’s aggressive stance in the fight against Venjix matches his own passionate resolve, Scott elects to assist them.' #'Prisoners' #*'Believing a key figure from his past is enslaved at one of Venjix’s factories, Dillon elects to aid Gem & Gemma in breaching the stronghold in a bid to uncover the truth.' #'Belly of the Beast' #*'The RPM Rangers brave the armies of Venjix as they infiltrate the factory to bring the Doomsday Bot project to a halt, whilst Dillon attempts to locate and retrieve a key figure from his past.' #'Three's a Crowd' #*'When their latest attempt at locating Venjix’s secret palace leads into another trap, Gem & Gemma realize their maverick ways are beginning to take their toll.' #'Heroes Among Us' #*'A routine field trip turns into a reckless rescue mission when Scott & Gem stumble upon an enslaved group of humans.' #'Not So Simple' #*'Dr.K disagree with one another over Flynn’s ideas in developing new technology for the team, now depleted of existing weapons. Gemma assists Flynn in designing and constructing the new Road Attack Zord, but will it withstand the strength of Venjix’s latest Attack Bot?' #'The Dome Dolls' #*'The women of Corinth suit up to defend their home when Venjix’s latest Attack Bot releases a gas that takes out all of the male inhabitants.' #'And... Action!' #*'Ziggy takes viewers behind the scenes. Learn just how every explosion is triggered, learn what stays in the episode and what doesn’t and experience a typical day on set as the Power Rangers keep their spirits together.' #'Ancient History' #*'Col. Truman discovers Dr.K’s connections to the Venjix virus and orders her arrest just as she is on the verge of reconfiguring the wild Paleo Zords.' #'Key to the Past' #*'Dillon & Tenaya 7 begin searching out clues to their true origins when music familiar to both of them continues to trigger dormant memories.' #'Beyond A Doubt' #*'Tenaya 7 begins to question her loyalties just as Dillon is finally delivered into Venjix’s hands.' #'Control-Alt-Delete' #*'Scott is shot with a key that places him under the control of General Shifter. With his teammate in danger, Dillon calls off his search for Tenaya, but as the RPM Rangers face off against Shifter in a bid to free their leader, Tenaya resurfaces in the more lethal and dangerous form of Tenaya 15.' #'Run Ziggy Run' #*'Ziggy’s debt to the Scorpion Cartel returns to haunt him when Tenaya 15 makes a deal with Fresno Bob to deliver Ziggy to him in exchange for a special case.' #'If Venjix Won' #*'Ziggy & Dr.K are accidentally teleported into a distant cave outside of Corinth.' #'End Game' #*'The incredible scale of Venjix’s true plan surfaces as an army of hybrid drones within Corinth await the signal from their master to tear down the city from within.' #'Danger and Destiny Part I' #*'When a magnetic wave cuts off Corinth electricity, the RPM Rangers are left vulnerable to attack from Venjix’s army of sleeper hybrids.' #'Danger and Destiny Part II' #*'Tenaya infiltrates the control tower, with Dillon not too far behind, fearing her subterfuge will not last long.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:RPM